Lesley
Character Lesley is shy until you get to know her. When she warms up to you, she won't stop talking until you tell her to stop. She cares for everyone and doesn't want anyone to get hurt. Split Personality Lesley's "split personality" is very strange and will take hearts from wherever she can get them. She will reanimate the hearts and put them into homemade sewn dolls. The normal Lesley doesn't seem to mind the beating hearts in the dolls around her. History Lesley doesn't remember any of her childhood before moving to the town Navy Bean and her grew up in at 7. She developed "split personalities", actually Disassoiative Idendity Disorder, causing a few interesting problems. At 17 she finished her junior year in high school and was accepted into college early. She never went her senior year in high school. She joined the Black Army as a scientist after three years of studying chemistry and anatomy in college. She gets limbs from Zed to use as study material. Relations Zed Zed has brought her a few limbs so she can study the nerves in them in attempt to make better functioning prosthetics. Zed recently was possessed by the spirit of a teen boy they accidentally killed and Lesley is taking care of them. Navy Bean Navy Bean is an old childhood friend of hers. Lesley kept in touch with Navy after she left for college and when she joined the Black Army, she had found out that Navy was in an army as well. Navy Bean's prosthetic arm was created by Lesley. Swedish Bean Lesley has made Swedish Bean's green glass eye and has taught Swedish how to fix and tinker with Navy Bean's prosthetic. Black Leader Lesley trusted her leader at one point, but is now wary of them. She is unsure what they will do around her and it causes her to be cautious. Scientist DD Another scientist and future girlfriend in a romantic relationship. They are very cute together. Character Ref Lesley has long ginger, almost bright orange, hair with bangs covering her right eye, the showing one being bright green. She wears a pin with the Black Army's symbol where her hair parts. Her eyebrow that shows is in sections thanks to an explosion in her college chemistry class that caused part of it to never grow back. She wears a heavy amount of eyeliner. She is always wearing her lab coat with her name tag on it. She wears a purple shirt with a white lace collar on it and has light blue jeans and purple converse. She has... surgical scars on her scalp that are only noticeable if you were running your fingers through her hair and one at the base of her neck. She has a few more scars on her back and chest. She doesn't remember where any of these scars came from. Trivia * Lesley has a pet fox named Toffee * There are man homemade dolls around her room, most having a heart beat. * Lesley carries a swear jar around. Black Leader owes the most but refuses to pay it. * Lesley doesn't curse as well as she can. Sometimes a word slips out by accident if she gets hurt, scared, or frustrated. * Lesley has to take care of Zed after they were possessed by a teen guy they accidentally killed. * Lesley plays with and makes faces at the octopus in the lab, Beakman, every day. If she doesn't Beakman gets angry. * Lesley doesn't remember any of her childhood before age 7. * Lesley gets brief periods of her memory back from her childhood, but so far is had not been anything of importance. Category:Black Army Category:Soldier Category:Character Category:Scientist